OC's Behind the Scene's
by WiiliamTurnerSparrow
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly it is that your original characters do behind the scenes of your roleplay, or while they wait for the next one to begin? Join my favourite OC's as they lounge around and wait for new jobs and live together in their small farm house! Rated T just in case of swearing. This in my first fanfiction, please read and review!
1. In the morning

**OC's Behind the Scenes**

Sherri scowled, brushing her long red-brown hair out of her eyes with one hand. "I hate it." She scowled.

"Let me help." Karen giggled, taking the brush from Sherri's hand. She smiled lightly, watching the young woman in the mirror. Sherri Parker was still pretty young in mind, and her 28 year old life still showed it, her grey eyes flickering with blue as she studied Karen.

"When's your next roleplay?" She asks suddenly, and Karen's ears pricked up slightly, her small frame shrugging.

"I don't know, I haven't been told." She mumbled, her long cat tail flicking from side to side.

"You do." Sherri chuckled. "You haven't told your boyfriend eh?"

"It's not that!" Karen blushed, her pale green eyes concentrated on Sherri's hair as she braided it.

"It is." Shel leaned against the door, still slightly out of breath from his run, but his icy blue eyes still sparked with curiosity.

"Not." Karen blushed. She still felt a little awkward around Shel, his tall muscular form almost looming over her, even though she knew he couldn't hurt a fly. She finished Sherri's hair and stepped back to inspect her handiwork.

"Well, at least we can always just ask." Shel shrugged, flashing a white smile, and Sherri rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement as she tossed her brush at him. He yelped and rubbed his chest. "What was that for?" He grumbled.

"For standing in my doorway." Sherri quipped innocently, and brushed past Shel, who raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I wasn't doing something?"

"Like what?" Karen tilted her head to one side, confused.

"You're so innocent it's adorable." She l chuckled and Karen glared lightly at him, opening her mouth. "An' don't even bother saying anything, we all plan to keep it that way." He grinned and followed Sherri. "I just wanted to say breakfast was ready!" He called after her, and Karen followed him, amused.

"I don't see the point in making everyone food." Myshara McKoliska smiled at Shel lightly before nudging her brother sharply, almost making his drop the dagger he held.

"Be nice!" She whispered, her yellow eyes glittering with the usual amount of mischief as she bruashed her raven black ponytail over one shoulder, and Kurt rolled his eyes, glaring at her.

"I am, I just asked a question." He grumbled, rubbing his arm, but sat up and pulled his feet off of the table as the sound of a car pulling into the driveway grabbed everyones attention.

"Someone's here." Shel grinned and pulled the curtain to one side, "It looks like another roleplay has either died or been put on pause. Wonder who could be joining us this time?"


	2. In the afternoon

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I got a little stuck, but I'll keep writing as much as I can. Sorry for posting so late! Shino is not my OC, she is a friend of mines, and put in a request._

_E for Endurance: Thanks! These are my favourite OC's, and Kurt was there the entire time, I just didn't write it… Sorry ehe_

_Question 42: This is actually based off of an old roleplay I did, I never did finish it…_

_Qoheleth: They're all different fandoms. Myshara and Shel are my first ever OC's, that I put into all sorts of things. Sherri is a Supernatural character, and Karen is just like Shel and Mysh._

_Again, thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it guys! Have some amusement at Sherri and Kurt arguing over some ice cream._

_Disclaimer: Any references to movies or songs, I do not own!_

Shino wheezed as she was pulled into a tight hug. "Alright, Alright!" She laughed, pushing Shel away. She brushed her long hair back over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. "Come on guys, I need to unpack."  
"How was the Caribbean?" Myshara chuckled as Shel grinned.

"Pretty good." Shino grinned, showing pearly white teeth that flashed against her coppery skin. "Although, I have to admit, Jack is a lot more of a flirt then I thought!"

"Oh?" Shel raised an eyebrow.

"Shel's getting jealous." Karen teased, and smiled.

"No way." Shel cleared his throat.

"Well, anyways…" Kurt stood up slowly, and walked over to the freezer. "Hey, whose ice cream is this?"  
"Mine." Sherri looked up. "Don't touch it." She scowled, and Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling it out of the fridge. "Hey, put that back!"

"Uh, no." Kurt chuckled. "Make me."  
"Kurt-"Myshara cut off as Sherri tackled Kurt to the ground, sitting on his stomach, and snatched her ice cream back.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, and Kurt pushed her off.

"No, thank you." He said, pulling it away from her, and holding it above his head.

"Oh come on, Kurt. You're like 6 feet!" Sherri reached up, but her small 4' frame couldn't reach the ice cream.

"Yeah, and your tiny little 4 foot frame tackled me!" Kurt retorted, and Myshara laughed.

"You're worse than Dean and Sam." Shel said innocently, and Sherri and Kurt both looked at him.

"We are not!" They said in unison, and Shel laughed as they looked at one another, and Sherri sighed before kicking her foot out and knocking Kurt back, before taking her ice cream and grabbing a spoon.

"That was not fair." Kurt grumbled.

"It was, actually." Sherri said and walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a bit." Myshara sighed. "Karen, you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here." Karen cleared her throat, her tail swishing from side to side.

"Alright." Myshara smiled. "I'll see you later!" She headed towards the door, and Kurt waved a hand farewell, while Karen smiled and Shel headed off into the living room, where Sherri was going through some movies.

"Myshara's going out." He said, and she nodded, putting a few aside. "Whatch'ya doing?"  
"Goin through my movies." Sherri didn't look up at she set aside a small set.

"Well, why don't we watch the Pirates of the Caribbean?" Shel suggested, and Sherri raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like Johnny Depp." She looked at Shel, who shrugged.

"I don't know, they're right there." He gestured, and Sherri laughed as she picked up one.

"You get the popcorn?" She stood up, and Shel grinned.

"I'll get the popcorn." He turned around, and headed back into the kitchen as Sherri set the movie into the DVD and sat on the couch, looking up as Karen walked in.

"Shel chose it." She shrugged, and Karen sat on the floor at her feet.

"I thought he-"  
"Doesn't like Johnny Depp. Yeah." Sherri chuckled as Karen's ear twitched in surprise.

"Huh." Karen leaned back, and Sherri smiled at the sound of the popcorn.

"Hurry up, or we'll start without you!" She shouted, and Shino poked her head around the corner.

"Movie time?" She asked hopefully, and Sherri chuckled, nodding. "Sweet." Shino moved forward, then paused and smiled innocently as she sat down on Sherri's lap.

"Gah!" Sherri pushed. "Get off!"  
"Why I'm comfortable." Shino giggled.

When Shel came into the room, Sherri smiled at him, Shino's feet across her lap. "How come she can do that?" He teased, and Sherri stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, shush it and watch the movie." She retorted, and Shel set the popcorn down, only to have Sherri move it onto her- well, Shino's- lap.

"Hey!"

"Get your own. I asked for some for me." Sherri grinned, and Shel sighed, rolling his eyes as he held out a container.

"The seasoning." Sherri paused and sighed.

"You're lucky I like you." She laughed, and Shel chuckled.

"Hey, shush it and watch the movie." Shino quipped, and all four turned to watch the movie, dimming the lights and sitting quietly as the afternoon passed by peacefully, only the sounds of an approaching storm heard from the outside as they laughed and talked about Jack Sparrows antics, and hilarious phrases and favourite moments of the movie.

_I hope you guys liked it, I really didn't have much to write, and I got the inspiration of ice cream after an argument with my sister over who got the last bowl. I won, of course._


End file.
